<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Libertyn by wolf antlers (space_adventures)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876954">Libertyn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_adventures/pseuds/wolf%20antlers'>wolf antlers (space_adventures)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_adventures/pseuds/wolf%20antlers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's prize lay hidden away at the top of the tower the dragon guarded.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Libertyn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this about a month ago and finally got around to editing it. Please tell me if I'm missing any tags.</p>
<p>Beta'ed by Raven (much appreciation for your kind words) and Ursula (thanks for kicking my ass on the historical inaccuracies). Any remaining errors are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dragon had been unbelievably easy to subdue with his magic. An advanced sleeping spell and she had fallen just as easily as the men at the other side of his sword. She was immortal, he knew, frozen in time until the curse broke, and no sword nor spell could fell her permanently.</p>
<p>Tom's prize lay hidden away at the top of the tower the dragon guarded. The next obstacle, a dangerous moat, may have stopped many a knight. However, the flying magic he had created let him hop over it as easily as a log.</p>
<p>He climbed the steps in no time, an overpowered lighting spell let him past the curtain of Devil's Snare covering the entrance, and into the bedroom.</p>
<p>The room was large and domed, with long, draping fabrics around the bed and the arched windows. Paintings of historical events Tom had read about in Hogwarts covered the walls. But he only had eyes for the body on the bed.</p>
<p>The boy lay on his back, a crushed bouquet of black roses by his head and a stained linen undertunic was pushed up to his armpits.</p>
<p>Tom could see everything. He ran his gaze down the Prince's body, lingering on his well-defined lips; on the raspberry coloured nipples. On the smooth, lightly haired stomach; on the small cock nestled under a shock of black curls.</p>
<p>The boy's legs were spread wide and old stains mottled the blankets where other knights had left evidence of their arrival.</p>
<p>And now it's Tom's turn.</p>
<p>He hadn't dressed heavily and his tunic slipped over his head, finding a place on the floor with his scabbard and bag, and then his boots and pants.</p>
<p>He knelt between the boy's pliant legs, bending the boy's knees carefully until they helped show what Tom was truly here for.</p>
<p>He brushed his fingertip over the young Prince's hole and it secreted a thin lavender coloured fluid. The secretion was a gift Tom knew to be from one of the fairies to help ease the way to the breaking of the curse.</p>
<p>His cock was almost hard and just thinking of all the things he could do to the comatose boy stiffened it quickly in his palm. It took no time to lean over the boy's body and the moment he lined his cock up he thrust it all the way in.</p>
<p>Gods, the boy's hole was so tight and wet around him. He pulled back until only his cock head was breaching the Prince and then pushed forward so hard the boy was slammed into the headboard. Tom held him in a bruising grip and set a brutal pace, opening the boy's pouty mouth with his own. The feel of the unresponsive lips made him groan and he moved down, sucking dark purple kiss marks onto the Prince's sun starved pale skin.</p>
<p>He worked down until his head was level with the nipples. He sucked one into his mouth, feeling it harden under his tongue. Tom pulled back then, looking at the comatose boy. His cock had stirred to life against his stomach, hardly bigger than the pitiful size it had been soft. Tom didn't touch it; he never satisfied his partners unless he found it advantageous to his career progression.</p>
<p>He fucked into the boy's hole, his balls tightening as he prepared to breed the boy under him. Tom quickly slipped a pillow under the Prince's ass to keep his come from oozing out of the sloppy hole before he wanted it to. He bit down harshly on the boy's neck as he came, hips stuttering as he filled the wet sheath around him.</p>
<p>Tom pulled out quickly, using his magic to clean himself of the thin sheen of sweat built up over his skin, of the lavender slick covering his wilting cock. He left the boy as the mess he was, covered in evidence of Tom's desecration.</p>
<p>He was about to stand when the boy sat up, blinking blearily. "Who are you?" His voice was in the awkward stage between boy and man, and a sudden bitterness filled him.</p>
<p>The boy will wake when he's filled with the seed of his true love.</p>
<p>It was just typical of Tom's luck; Tom was probably the only one of all the men before who wanted him to stay asleep.</p>
<p>He looked at the boy, who had the most magnificent green eyes he'd ever seen. His pupils were blown wide in lust, and Tom looked down at the boy's untouched cock, draped in the thin fabric. Tom wondered if he could feel the seed deep in him, feel it and know it's Tom's, marking his territory. A coil of lust unfurled in his gut and his cock hardened once more.</p>
<p>"Your Prince Charming."</p>
<p>The boy's eyes went wide and he squirmed in place. "Oh. Then sir, can you please do that again?"</p>
<p>A smile spread across Tom's lips then, predatory. "Do you want more, darling? Come sit here then."</p>
<p>The Prince crawled over, climbing into Tom's lap with the most innocent smile he'd ever seen. His legs fell on either side of Tom's thighs and Tom lined himself up, slipping in as the boy sank down. His face changed abruptly, brow furrowed and eyes closed as he let out a moan.</p>
<p>Tom held the boy's hips and helped him rise and sink on Tom's admittedly large cock. Already the boy's legs were shaking and his face flushed, but he kept working at it until Tom decided watching him strain to keep going had lost its charm.</p>
<p>He pulled out, bending the boy over the side of the bed and thrusting his cock into the hole between his legs. The young Prince arched his back, rubbing his cock against the bed, and Tom grabbed his hair roughly, keeping his body bent. His pace was just as vigorous as before and every time he thrust into the hilt he made the boy gasp.</p>
<p>The boy came from only the friction of the bedsheets and Tom's ruthless thrusts. He trembled and sobbed and Tom angled himself so he was hitting the boy's prostate as extra torture.</p>
<p>"No, stop. Please, it's too much." The boy's shaky voice only spurred him on. Tom grabbed the Prince's arms and pushed them into his back, reaching his spare arm around to grasp at the boy's small cock. It was still hard and covered in come and he tugged it harshly, smiling at the way the boy shuddered and clenched around him, coming again.</p>
<p>Tom only allowed himself release now, and shoved his cock balls deep, defiling the young Prince with his seed for the second time that day.</p>
<p>He pulled out and redressed, leaving the boy quivering until he was ready to leave. He pulled his spare tunic from his bag and chucked it at the boy, who put it on carefully, hiding his wonderful body away. Tom wouldn't give him underwear, would instead let him feel the breeze around his cock and hole, make him remember it's Tom's come leaking from his ass.</p>
<p>Tom wasn't kind or gentle, and the boy would learn it quickly. But for now, as they made their way down the stone steps of the tower, he could at least maintain a sense of decorum.</p>
<p>"What's your name?"</p>
<p>The boy blinked, winced as he took another step down.</p>
<p> "Harry."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>